Many organisations and individuals receive a large volume of telephone calls in the course of a business day. Frequently these calls cannot be answered and are routed to the voicemail of the called party. It can be very time consuming for a user to go through their voicemails in an attempt to find a particular message or to determine which messages are the most urgent and important. It may be even more difficult and time consuming for another user, such as another member of the user's organisation, to find a particular voicemail message. Although some information about each message may be available to the user, such as the name of the caller if the caller is known to the user, there is scope for a much improved system of categorizing and accessing voicemail messages.